Moldy Crow
thumb'''Moldy Crow '''je bio svemirski brod koji su koristili Kyle Katarn i Jan Ors za svoje misije. Kasnije su ga zamenili sa Raven's Claw. Istorija thumb|left|Moldy Crow u letu iznad rusecina [[Fort Nowhere]]Moldy crow (Budjava Vrana), model HWK-290 je napravljena ok 10 godina Pre Bitke za Yavin kao deo Corellian Engineering Corporation grupe i njihove serije transporta zvane "Jastreb". Bio je dug 29 metara i imao je mesta za 6 putnika. Vlasnici Najraniji vlasnik bio je krijumcar Roark Garnet koji ga je koristio dok nije nasledio Dorion Discus od svoje mrtve sestre Neena-e. "Vranu" je iskoristio da plati dugove Grappa the Hutt-u. U medjuvremenu je brod ukraden od strane Dace Bonearm-a i IG-72. Nakon toga Vrana je ostala napustena na planeti Teth kada su ga va lovca iskoristila kao mamac da zarobe zapovednika pobunjenika Winfrid Dagore-a. Nakon toga brod je dosao u ruke porucnika Palob Godalhi-ja koji ga je pridruzio pobunjenickoj krstarici "Nova Nada"-New Hope. U vlasnistvu Kyle Katarn-a U rukama pobunjenika brod je obnovljen i preuzet od strane Kyle Katarn-a da ga koristi za bitku Battle of Danuta. Vremenom Kyle se vezao za brod i koristio ga je u misiji da se unisti projekat dark trooper. U vise navrata pomagala mu je Jan Ors kao pilot i kao podrska. Vrana je kasnije zarobljena od strane snaga Jerec-a na planeti Ruusan koji su je drzali u brodu Sulon Star dok su Kyle i Jan bili na zadatku. Kada su pomocni sistemi broda Sulon Star osteceni Kyle je uspeo da dodje do svoje letelice i izbegne eksploziju. Medjutim, eksplozija je bila toliko jaka da se Vrana srusila nedaleko od Doline Dzedaja-Valley of the Jedi. Ubrzo je zamanjen "Kandzom". Iza kulisa thumb|left|Rani dizajn za "Vranu"U ranoj fazi razvoja igre brod je trebao da se zove samo "Vrana" a kasnije je tremao da bude Baudo-class star yacht. Takodje, nije bio 3D poliugaoni objekat nego je licio na dvo-dimenzionalnog vilenjaka vidjenog iz razlicitih uglova. U drugacijem kraju igre Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II, vrana nebude unistena vec Kyle uspe da zaobidje stene i sleti sa letelicom da bi kasnije imao jos jednu borbu sa Yun-om. Vrana je najavljena da se pojavi u igri [[Star Wars: Empire at War medjutim to se nije desilo. Ipak pojavljuje su u Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption ali samo kao brod koji dovodi Kyle Katarn-a. Spekulisano je od strane fanova da se brod vidi u filmu Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope-Special Edition kada Luke Skywalker prodaje XP-34 landspeeder Wioslea-i. Takodje se nagadja da se vidi u saobracaju u filmu The Phantom Menace ali nijedna od ovih tvrdnji nije jos dokazana. HWK-290 u multiplayer opciji igre Mysteries of the Sith. Pojavljivanja * Dark Forces: Soldier for te Empire audio drama * Star Wars: Dark Forces (Prvo pojavljivanje) * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Dark Forces: Rebel Agent (audio drama) * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Dark Forces: Jedi Knight (audio drama) Izvor star.wars.wikia.com Edenbeast666 (разговор) 10:39, 11. мај 2013. (UTC) Категорија:Starships